efffandomcom-20200213-history
The Era of Changes
''Return to: EFF History '' The Era of Change begins in a very turbulent time. Apophis steps back, Ruxith team of designers leaves the EFF, the biggest reformator in the clan so far- WildCat leaves and his place in the Council is taken by his student- Seraskus . The Turbulent Blow Era ends leaving many surprises, unfinished improvements, finally: disgusts and disappointments. It is hard to say something about this period, as related to the previous Era not much really happened (if the history should be about the wars and crisises...). The clan, as well as the Council, begin to regenerate its wounds after this stormy period, tired by the late events. Meanwhile many new ideas, which interested the members at the dawn of the previous Era, but were left unfinished, just waited to be reconsidered and introduced. In this time Seraskus, considered being the WildCat spirit's heir, joined the Council. Following the rapidly stopped winds of changes he restored most of them and showed big determination in bringing them to life. The incoming changes soon dominated the life of the current EFF. Important events during the era Restructuring of the ranks system ---- 'Jobs flood' : Time: 27/05/2010- suggestions, 20/08/2010- realisation : Description: The reformatory attempts started by WildCat at the end of the Turbulent Blow Era resulted in many new ideas of ranks, divisions and jobs. Soon, after few discussions and amendments the full list of new jobs was finally announced. Those were: Film Crew , Historian, Wiki team, Designers, Fighters, Event Organizers, Roster Keepers,Trainers, Caretakers (see: Jobs ). All of them were warmly welcomed and members started willingly applying for getting them. Most of appliants wished to take up multiple jobs. : However, soon it turned out that when the first enthusiasm has gone most of those, who take them up didn't know or want to do them any more. The main problem was having noone to administrate and lead the newly created teams. Job lists remained full of members not knowing what to do next, and, in result- doing nothing at all. : Results: 'The job of Caretakers, which was the fist to be suggested and created, was a huge succes helping much in recruiting process and remaining usefull and helpfull to this day. : Other jobs, however, turned out to be either wrongly planned or badly administrated, the majority of them stopped working or turned into1 person keeping the work in case of jobs needed for the clan life: *Film Crew collapsed when the following directors have been cancelling their projects because of the lack of time. Historin job had been taken for few days by one member, but than was left alone and remains such to this day. *Wiki team members, although enthusiastic at first, baccked off when they met up wth the first difficulties. Designers soon turned into a disorganised group of people knowing something about graphics, but not constituting a formation to rely on. *Fighters were working good at first. However, scince the only fighters- Fuzz and Devon- left the clan this job hasn't been revived. *Event organisers somehow work to this day, but the lack of organisation made them rather a group of indyvidual members trying to throw up some event from time to time. *Rooster keepers job hasnt been taken up by anyone. Seraskus, who created them, was keeping them up to date untill the creation of Order Leaders, who care about them now. *Trainers job have been revived and closed many times already. Now it exists in the form of "Masters", but its efficiency is still a doubtful case. : After all the jobs flood brought miserable effects. Creating the 5 Departments year before gave some of them a leading Councillor to keep eye on, but still most of the jobs remained dead to this day. : '''Sources: '''http://www.eff-clan.ucoz.com/forum/15-2098-1 , http://www.eff-clan.ucoz.com/forum/4-2685-1 ---- Admin reorganisation ---- 'The Old Times Twilight : Time: (of crisis) 01/2011 --> 04/2011 : Description: Although full of energy and ideas, Seraskus turned out to work as an antibiotic. His big engagement resulted in backing off of the rest of the Council. The raising inactivity of the other Councilors made him at a time practically carrying the clan on his own. Than, when the rest of its members started getting more active again it turned out that the current Council is no more able to work. Endless discussions, pointless quarrels and a huge lack of efficiency made Fluffy , the High Councilor at this time, try to rearrange the current leading system. : This period brought many admin changes all of which turned out to be not working in long terms. The problem was lack of agreement and neverending discussions on each even pointless issue. : Finally Hidden , one of the current Predators , basing on the previously suggested ideas found a solution: The Council must be divided into 5 Departments, each of which will have a Leader having the absolute power over the area of his Department influence. This way the efficient decision-making organ will be provided and the futile discussions ended. : Results: Creating the 5 Departments , the Era of the Five begining : Sources: http://www.eff-clan.ucoz.com/forum/4-4298-1 Category:History